A device of the previously described type is known, for example, from EP-A1 508,976 and from U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,087. Such devices make servicing the gear shift mechanism easier and also diminishes wear. The disadvantage with the known methods in making such devices is that the manufacturing precision required for satisfactory performance of the device, particularly for the frictional components working in tandem at synchronization, demands for the most part many working steps. As a result, such methods are undesired and often leave the aforementioned type of synchronization device avoided for cost reasons.
The problems, which to this point oppose the use of known deep-drawing methods in connection with such existing devices, particularly in the manufacture of the outer synchronizing ring, revolve around the fact that the locks required on the outer synchronizing ring to connect it form-locked to the synchronizer, as well as the cogging for tandem operation with the locking cog of the clutch sleeve and coupler, were arranged on the outside of the outer synchronizing ring. This made additional working steps necessary for attainment of the required precision and manufacture. These additional steps offset the cost advantages of deep-drawing compared in and of itself, for example, with injection die casting and subsequent fine machining. For example, DE-A1 3,519,811 discloses an outer synchronizing ring in which the locks for fixation to a coupler are constructed of lugs which are provided on the outer perimeter. The ring can only be manufactured with expensive additional steps using non-cutting cold forming. Similar difficulties exist as well in the arrangement known from DE-C2 3,519,810 in which the locks are constructed by an additional expensive axial compression process. In both cases, a calibration must additionally be undertaken, since the cold forming techniques used do not provide the necessary precision for the end product.